A new and distinct variety of Jonathan apple tree originating as a limb mutation of the Malus domestica variety of ‘Robison’, (U.S. Plant Pat. 2,934) ), hereinafter referred to as ‘Campbell Jonathan’. This new sport is unique from its parent because it has a very bold pattern of alternating dark red and bright red stripes on the skin of its fruit, unlike its parent which has very faint, thin stripes.